tony and pepper dating in highschool
by iron man fan2626
Summary: this is what might happen if tony and peppers tennage secret dating goes a little to far   iron man Armored adventures
1. Chapter 1

Peppers pov

Me and tony were walking to school like we do every day except the only diffence is tony was not listening to one thing that I was saying because he was too busy texting his new girlfriend Whitney. Ugh Whitney just saying her name makes me wanna vomit I wish tony would just stop texting her long enough to figure out that I'm in love with him. Yeah that's right I said it after denying it all these years I finally admit to being love with my best friend, but I know that he will never chose me over Whitney Stane she had everything that I did not she had the money the fame the looks, and all I am is just another boring teenager that talks way to much. Sure I had a house with 4 walls which I was thankful for. Just of the thought of losing tony to stupid old Whitney made tears come roll down my eyes and just my luck tony happened to look at me just as the tears rolled down my eyes. "Pepper why are you crying" he asked no reason I replied "well the last time I checked people don't cry for o reason." Look its nothing tony! " I know you better than anyone and I know you have a reason for crying I'm your best friend why can't you tell me. Just as he finished his sentence his phone buzzed again which made me even sadder then I already was but to my surprise he did not look at his phone what you're not gonna answer your stupid girlfriend he looked at me confused and said "so that is what that is all about, I never understood why you hated her" this made me mad and know I was crying and screaming in his face the reason I hate her is because she always treats me like dirt and she is only dating you to make me mad because she knows that I'm in love with you! I was crying so hard and now sliding down the tree that I was once leaning up against. He came up picked me up and sat down so I could sit on his lap but that was not out of the ordinary because we always do that but then he surprised me by turning my head just enough so he could kiss me when he kissed me it felt so perfect and I knew he was the one I was meant to be with. I love you to he said but what about Whitney I'm only dating her cause Obadiah made me but know that I'm 18 and I own the company I can do whatever I want so I'm all yours he said good so when we go to school you're gonna break up with her "yup" he replied oh and tony one more thing do you think we could keep our relationship for a little while " whatever you want he said he kissed me one more time before we entered the school


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony's pov

We walked into school together acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, lucky for us we arrived at school 1minute before the bell rang. As we were walking to class Rhodey walked up to us "why are you 2 so late?" he asked I responded by saying "I was up late last night slept in and pepper had to wake me up." We walked into homeroom together and I could see the anger in peppers eyes as Whitney walked up to me and gave me a flirty smile and then kissed me right in front of pepper ugh how I can't wait to break up with her I thought to myself. The day dragged on and finally at lunch I asked pepper to get both of our lunches and go on the rooftop and wait for me I had to take care of some personal business. I walked up to Whitney and said we need to talk and now in private I said then she thought it would be funny by saying "well boyfriend of mine anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my friends!" alright I said I want to break up with you! The smile faded away and then she screamed "WHAT!" so loud the whole cafeteria got quite. Listen here Whitney you know I never wanted to date you but one thing you don't know is the reason I am dating you is because your dad threatened to fire me if I did not, but know that I own the company he can't fire me can he. She looked shocked "who is she?" Whitney asked who is who Whitney? "The girl you like?" if you must know I will tell you I said I motinened her to lean in and she did so, then I whispered in her ear I like…. I paused for dramatic affect none of your bees wax. She looked so ticked and I was happy with myself I said by Whitney and headed up the fire escape to the roof where I would meet the love of my life pepper for lunch. When I arrived there was no one there though but a note

_**Dear Tony, **_

_**I took a bite of food and almost immediately my stomach hurt so bad I had to go, so when you get out of school come stop by your always welcome! **_

_**Love always **_

_**Your girlfriend pepper Potts **_

_**P.S my dad might be home so don't mention anything about us dating **_

I smiled and put the note in my pocket and decided to skip school for the rest of the day why sit in a class room listening to teachers teach things that I already know when I could go to peppers house and make out with her? As the bell rang the hall way suddenly filled up with thousands of teenagers my perfect time to escape. I made my way towards the doors and out I went straight to the car I speed down the highway until I reached peppers house, when I knocked on the door pepper answered all cheerful and happy I looked at her confused and then asked I thought you weren't feeling well I asked as I walked into her house. "oh you are so stupid some times, tony I pretended to be not feeling well so I could come home to be honest I did not want to put up with a raging mad Whitney!" oh I get you so wanna make out I asked she smiled and then nodded I leaned in and she stopped me "tony we can't make out at the front door my dad could walk in at any minute!" I took her hand and lead her upstairs and we both knew this was gonna be the best day ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peppers pov

Tony and I were making out on the couch in my room when there was a knock at the door I got up to answer it and could see the sadness in Tony's eyes, I'll be right back I promise I said and walked down the stairs to answer the door and everything good that had happened to me today was totally ruined when it turned out to be Whitney at the door and she screamed In my face "where is he she asked?" he meaning tony of course. I don't know who you talking about! And this made her really mad, and she looked like she was about to explode "pepper stop playing dumb with me, I know tony is here and I have to talk to him right now!" oh tony I said, ok that's all you had to say TONY! I called and he came right down yes he asked, Whitney would like to speak with you I said very kindly even though tony and I both knew how angry I was getting by the minute. What do you want Whitney, "I want to know who you left me for!" she demanded then tony looked at me and gave me a what should I say look. And with every ounce of bravery I had in me and stepped on my toes and kissed tony. And we separated for some much needed air and I said yeah that's right girlie girl he left you for me! And I could tell Whitney was fuming with anger and she lunged at me….

To be continued…


End file.
